


There's a crack in everything

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is living with Molly, but memories of Hannibal haunt him.





	

There’s a crack in the vase that holds the freshly plucked daises in their house. It’s too small yet for anything to seep out, and still it could widen and make the vase breakl apart. Will finds it symbolic, and yet if he told Molly she would just call him silly and throw the vase away. He thinks of shattered teacups and wonders if they can come together.  
The cracks in his mind are how the darkness got in, and made him vulnerable to manipulation.  
No, that’s not right, the darkness was always there, and it just took the right person to find it and twist it for his own ends.  
Now, he represses it and pretends Hannibal never happened to him. He never opens the letters. When Molly asks who they are from he replies: “He’s a crazy with a fixation on me. No big.” Molly knows he’s lying, and she lets him get away with the lie.

 

*  
He loves her, he loves her not. The daisy petals tell the truth. He loves her, and yet he doesn’t. She’s a mystery to him, because she is normal. All he ever knew was cracked and broken people; he never got how to be normal.  
Sure he can act like he knows, but it’s just pretend. On some level Molly knows this, but she keeps it to herself.

*  
In bed he’s kind and gentle, and he does what she wants him to with great care.  
He’s kind and yet he longs for someone who’s not. Don’t think the name..  
And yet he does, wanting the blood and the pain, and the solace he finds in being seen for who he truly is, for what he could become.

*  
He sleeps with someone else, not even a woman. It’s a guy who fixes their drain at times.  
The guy hits him, and he has to be coaxed into it. The man’s semen doesn’t taste right, not sharp and tangy like he imagines Hannibal’s does.  
“Hannibal,” Will says aloud, his blood thundering in his veins.  
“Did you just..did you think about the serial killer?” asks his lover.  
Will says nothing.  
“You are sick. You need a shrink.”  
Will laughs. “He was my shrink.”  
“That explains a lot,” says his lover and that’s the end of the affair. Will wonders if the lover will speak to Freddie Lounds.

*  
The vase cracks and Will throws it away.  
It’s just a pointless symbol, and yet he knows its meaning counts.  
He opens a letter and begins to read. In his mind the darkness starts to form, and its shapes are very familiar and comforting. The words leave him with an ache he cannot name. The cracks are starting to show.  
As he reads the violent poetry of Hannibal’s words color his world in sharp hues of red and black. He lies back on his marital bed and masturbates furiously while hearing the sound of that voice in his mind, almost feeling the weight of those hands on his aching cock. He spills with a roar, and feels a pleasure he never thought possible before. The man who rises from the bed is not the same one that stepped into this house with Molly after their wedding.  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Leonard Cohen's "Anthem." "There is a crack in everything.  
> That's how the light gets in. "


End file.
